


A Walk in the Woods

by EndlessStairway



Series: The Watcher Watched and related tales [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Soft BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: Tony invites Loki for a walk in the woods, where his planned scene goes awry in the best possible way.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The Watcher Watched and related tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027216
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you all, but I do love Loki, and I know I have been torturing him A LOT lately in Slutbox, so here's a little reprieve for the poor thing, so he can recover a bit. 
> 
> Comments still trickle in on the Watcher Watched, even though it's a couple of years old now. It is a favorite of mine and wonderful to revisit, despite my own typos making me cringe sometimes :)
> 
> Love you guys, I hope you enjoy!

The first time Tony stayed at the cabin, a few weeks after the dramatic events of his capture and rescue, Loki slept in. He never did that. He did not need much sleep, as a rule, but that night, with Tony sleeping beside him in the cozy bed of the cabin, Loki slept like a baby.

He opened his eyes to full sun, and instinctively reached out for his lover beside him.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

Tony was wide awake, his perpetual cup of coffee in his hand. He was fully dressed, laying on top of the blankets as Loki slumbered beside him.

Loki stretched out, content as a cat. “Did you go to New York and back for that cup of coffee?”

“Hey, what’s the point of a magical travel amulet if you don’t get to use it? Besides, you don't have a coffee maker, and it’s good for me to show my face there. Stops people from wondering where I am.”

Loki could not argue with his logic, and his thoughts were dancing with delight. His lover was here, and he would be happy to lie in bed all day, if Tony would lie with him.

But it seemed Tony had other ideas. He leaned down to kiss him, then popped a piece of donut into Loki's mouth - raspberry jelly, his favorite.

“I was wondering - how far out do your wards go?”

Loki swallowed his sweet treat before he answered.

“You can go about a quarter mile before the wards begin to lose strength. At least two miles before they are gone completely.”

“Interesting.”

Loki smiled, intrigued at his lover's mysterious tone.

“Why do you ask?”

Tony tore off another piece of donut and fed it to him. This time, he let his fingers linger on Loki’s lips and slide into his mouth before pulling back as though nothing had happened.

“I thought we could take a walk today.”

“A walk?”

“Uh huh. A walk in the woods.”

Loki propped himself on his elbow and looked up at the man beside him. This mortal man, whose hands knew exactly how to wring pleasure and pain from his body like no one else. This man who used a unique and priceless magical amulet to pick up a cup of coffee from his favorite cafe halfway around the world. This man who remembered Loki's favorite treats and fed him from his fingertips. This man who smiled at him like the sunrise.

Loki kept his buoyant emotions locked up in his heart. It was too early for such things, and too soon in their new relationship. Loki did not know how courtship worked on Midgard. He would have to tread carefully, lest he overstep.

"I will walk with you if you wish, Tony.”

“Good boy.” Tony fed him the last piece of donut and followed it with a sugar-lipped kiss. “Now get up, lazybones.”

Loki rolled out of bed, feigning reluctance just so that Tony would coax him into compliance. Or order him. Loki did not much care which it was, he only cared that Tony gave him his attention, that he bathed him in the sparkling light from his eyes, that the words that rolled off his tongue were for him.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Loki faux-grumbled as he dressed, tasting sugar on his tongue that sweetened his words. “You will train me like a dog, with praise and treats?”

“If you like,” Tony said with a knowing smile. Loki’s mouth went dry at the mental image that slammed into his mind. He knew without a doubt that if Tony put a leash around his neck and told him to _heel_ , he would do it. He would perform any tricks that his lover liked.

Tony pulled him close, two hands fisted in his tunic, bodies pressed together, and stood on his toes to growl in his ear. “I don’t think you’re a dog, Loki, although I do like to see you on all fours. But I'll train you, if you want me to.”

“Yes,” Loki said at once, dizzy with the intensity of his arousal.

Tony kissed him, open mouthed and hungry, and Loki could not help but moan into it. It seemed unlikely that they would leave the bedroom that morning after all, but Tony pulled away after a few more moments.

“Walk,” he said, striding to the door.

Loki stumbled and caught himself on the edge of the door. “Walk,” he said breathless and red-faced. “As you wish.”

Tony picked up a bag on the way out - a bag that had not been there the night before. So, his trip back to New York had not _just_ been for coffee and donuts. Loki bit his lip to avoid asking what was in the bag. No doubt he would find out soon enough, and the anticipation was its own form of tortuous pleasure. Clearly, Tony had plans for him. There was nothing Loki wanted more than to be the subject of Tony’s plans, and the object of his desire.

Tony took Loki’s hand as they walked, following the path of the trickling spring that wandered past Loki’s cabin. Their breath hung in the cold air, but the little gem that Tony wore around his neck protected him from the chill. Loki had woven more charms into it, as many as he could think of. Whenever he could, he added more, protecting his lover from both heat and cold, from disease and infection, from ill-luck, from malign magic, from searching eyes and much more. All the charms were small - they had to be to avoid the gem becoming a beacon to other magic users - but they were effective. Loki was confident that unless they touched the gem, no other magic user would even know the thing was enchanted.

_Unless they saw him win a dozen hands of_ kez _in a row,_ Loki thought ruefully, remembering surrendering his last item of wagered clothing as Tony remained fully dressed. He had made the luck charm a little more subtle after that, but Loki had not minded losing the game. Tony did not lack imagination, and Loki’s naked body inspired him to creativity. Loki's forfeit for losing the next round had been very enjoyable indeed.

“This is a good spot.”

Tony stopped, but Loki took a few more steps, distracted by his own daydreams. He had not realized that Tony was searching for something in particular. Loki looked around. They had wandered off the narrow game trail and were in the forest itself. Loki could not see what was good about this spot. It looked like many, many other spots in the forest. Tall pines leaned into the sky above them, and a carpet of soft needles padded their footsteps underfoot. A bright-eyed raven crooked her head in the nearby branches. It was Brenda, one of Loki’s forest guardians. She would watch over him, as she always did.

Tony pulled a folded blanket out of his bag and set it on the ground before a thick-trunked tree. Loki began to get an idea of why Tony had brought him out here.

He licked his lips, his belly fluttering with excitement.

“What is this?”

Tony reached into the bag again and produced Loki’s cuffs - deep green leather with gold buckles, connected by a length of gold chain. They were woven with spells that made them strong enough to hold Loki back, should he decide to struggle.

“This is when you get on your knees,” Tony told him. A light blush colored his face that had not been there a moment ago, despite the cold. He took Loki’s shoulders and walked him backwards until he hit the tree, and then he stood back, hands on his hips. He fixed Loki with the intensity of his gaze, and waited.

Loki cleared his throat. “What are you going to do with me?”

It was not that he was nervous, exactly, but this was new, being outside under the sky, and he did not know Tony’s intentions.

Tony did not mind his lover's request for reassurance. His smoldering look took the chill from the air as he replied.

“I’m going to tie you to that tree, and then I’m going to tease you until you beg me to stop, and then I’m going to come in your ass or your mouth, I haven’t decided which. Maybe both. How does that sound?”

Loki could only nod dumbly, Tony’s filthy promises filling his bones with heat. He squirmed where he stood, his pants tight, his pulse already rising.

“Then get on your knees, darling.”

_Darling._

Tony’s endearment echoed in Loki’s ears as he gracefully lowered himself to his knees.

_Darling._

Tony had ended his arrangements with his other lovers. He had saved Loki from Asgard’s dungeons. He had challenged Thor to keep him, and he had been willing to challenge Odin himself. And he had called him _darling_.

Loki hardly felt the cuffs being buckled around his wrists or his arms being pulled back to link the chain behind the trunk of the tree. A light breeze rustled the pines, the soft sound blurring into Loki’s thoughts. The swaying branches were hypnotic. The blanket and the thick carpet of dry needles under his knees was soft, the heavy trunk solid and secure. Hands cupped his jaw and lifted his head. Soft lips pressed to his, and an insistent tongue slipped into his mouth, running over his teeth. Loki gasped for breath after that kiss, the feeling that he craved coming over him - surrender, weightless, timeless surrender, a feeling of giving himself over to his lover’s will. A feeling of trust and … and …

“I love you,” he blurted out, looking up at Tony. “I love you. You do not have to indulge me in this, I know you do not feel…”

The rest of his unplanned declaration disappeared into Tony’s mouth as he kissed him, hard, both hands twisted in his hair, mouth open and hungry. Loki could do nothing but moan as his mouth was devoured. When Tony pulled back, they were both breathless, flushed and panting, the chill air clouding with their breath. Pine needles drifted to the ground like snow, shaken loose from the woken tree.

“Again,” Tony ordered. Loki took a moment to realize that he wanted him to repeat his words, and so, after a deep, steadying breath, he did.

“I love you.”

Tony kissed him again. Loki strained at his bonds, the chain creaking, another flurry of pine needles falling. Brenda gave an affronted caw and fluttered to a different tree, but her ward did not notice, attentive to his lover and little else.

“Again.”

“I love you, Tony. I love you. I want to be yours. I want to belong to you.”

Tony yanked Loki’s tunic open, ripping the fastenings and leaving the tattered remains hanging from his shoulders.

“You do,” he said, hands roaming freely over Loki’s chest, nails stretching at his skin, fingers lightly pinching his nipples. “You do. You’re mine. Say it.”

“Ah...Tony! I am yours. I love you and I am yours.”

Loki’s head was spinning with emotion, with passion, with desire. He did not even notice that his pants were open until Stark took his hard length in both hands, drawing a scream of helpless pleasure from his lips. Loki's hips jerked, seeking more of that sensation, the intensity overwhelming him as it rushed through his body. He was already on the verge of climax.

Tony stroked him again, one handed this time. The other hand twisted his nipple, and then Tony's teeth were in his neck, possessive and dominating, drawing another shuddering moan from his lips. Loki knew better than to come without permission, but he was almost too far gone. With his hands bound behind the tree trunk he could not move away; he could barely think to twitch his fingers.

“Change of plans,” Tony muttered into his neck. A moment later Loki fell forward as his hands were released. Tony rolled him onto his back in the blanket of pine needles. He pulled Loki's pants to his knees, his boots preventing him from pulling them off completely. Loki tried to help, but he found his hands bound again, behind his back this time, leaving him helpless to Tony’s desire - just as he wanted to be.

There must have been oil in Tony’s bag, because when Tony entered him it was with the slow, slick slide that he loved. He could never get enough of the feeling of being gradually filled, inevitable and inexorable from the moment that Tony lined himself up at Loki’s entrance.

Loki stared up at his lover, at the high flush on his cheeks, the wild burning of his eyes. His hands were so sure, gripping behind Loki’s knees as he pushed his way inside, holding him exactly as he wanted him. Loki was claimed, again, again, again, and he thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure of it.

“Loki.” Tony’s breath was short, panting clouds hanging in the chill air. “Loki, tell me again. Once more time.”

Loki’s fingernails dug into the rich soil beneath him. The trees swayed and swirled above. Right there with him, not above or below, but together, as close as it was possible to be, inside him, inside his body and his heart, was Tony.

“I love you."

Tony smiled at him, as bright and warm as the dawning sun.

“I love you, too.”

Bright golden wards flared around them as they came together, binding the earth and sky, and everything in between.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
